Nervios
by Gabrika
Summary: No podía parar de moverse, los nervios lo consumían, pero todo acabó cuando vio a sus hijos por primera vez en los brazos de madre.


Ok, se que es algo tarde ya (al menos aquí ._.) peeeeero ¡Acá está tu regalo de cumpleaños! Si señoras y señores, hoy es el día en el que una maravillosa personita aka **Fallon Kristerson** nació hace unos...17 años? ^^U En fin, espero que disfrutes mucho tu regalo de cumpleaños y ojalá te guste :D

**Disclaimer:** Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, éstos pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya

**Advertencias:** Gender bending, OoC

* * *

El tic tac del reloj lo estaba volviendo loco. Miró al frente una vez más y se topó con la pared blanca del hospital, dos enfermeras pasaron frente a él sin siquiera mirarlo y volvió a quedarse solo en la salita de espera. Juntó sus manos y jugó un momento con ellas, se moría de ganas por fumarse un cigarro, pero si lo hacia seguro lo echaban del lugar además de que no quería "apestar" según su esposa, cuando ella saliera, o él entrara...en fin, lo que pasara.

Buscó su celular en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y miró la hora, dos y media de la mañana. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ya? ¿Tres, cuatro horas? Guardó el celular, esta vez en su pantalón y luego pensó en sacarlo de nuevo para llamar a alguno de sus hermanos, quizás el pequeño Arthur y molestarlo para al menos relajarse un poco, de seguro no le molestaría, con lo hiperactivo que era su novio americano incluso era probable que ni durmiendo estuviera.

Se paró y comenzó a caminar por el pequeño pasillo del hospital para estirar las piernas, tanto tiempo sentado le estaba haciendo mal, y de un momento a otro apareció un doctor caminando en dirección a él.

-¿Señor Kirkland?

-Si, soy yo- los nervios lo estaban matando, tenía demasiadas ganas de preguntar por ella- ¿Cómo están?

El médico no le respondió a su pregunta, en cambio ensanchó una sonrisa en su rostro y lo miró con esa expresión con la que seguramente había visto muchas otras veces a padres primerizos al igual que él.

-Sígame por favor- comenzaron a caminar en dirección por donde había llegado anteriormente- no es necesario que se preocupe-continuaron avanzando hasta llegar al área de maternidad- su esposa está en excelentes condiciones, no hubo complicaciones con la cesárea- se detuvieron frente a una habitación en la cuál Scott supuso estarían su esposa y su hijo- y los niños también están bien.

-Espere, ¿qué? ¿niños? ¿es más de uno?- El pelirrojo miraba incrédulo al doctor, definitivamente no se esperaba eso.

-Claro, gemelos idénticos.

-P-pero las ecografías...solo mostraban un bebé- si antes Scott estaba nervioso ahora lo estab aún más. Se había preparado mentalmente para solo un niño, no dos.

-Eso es cierto, pero se dan ciertos casos en los que un feto queda oculto por el otro de forma que no pueda verse que está ahí- las palabras del médico no parecían tranquilizar mucho a Scott- ¿Por qué mejor no entra para ver a su esposa e hijos?

Esa última frase dicha por el hombre frente a él lo volvieron un poco a la realidad y avanzó lentamente hasta la puerta. Vaciló en el momento en el que tomó el pomo de ésta, pero no podía echarse atrás, del otro lado se encontraba la persona que amaba y el fruto de ese amor, unos simples nervios no lo harían acobardarse tan fácilmente. Con ese pensamiento entró decidido a la habitación del hospital, encontrándose a sus hijos en brazos de Verena, que los miraba con una ternura infinita.

-Míralos- a pesar de ser una chica en general no muy dada a los sentimientos, desde el embarazo que sus hormonas la mantenían con el instinto maternal a flor de piel- son tan pequeños...

-Son como tú y como yo- susurró el pelirrojo a medida que se fue acercando a la cama en la que estaba acostada su esposa.

-Pero se parecen más a ti- acarició suavemente con una mano el rostro del mayor de los gemelos mientras con la otra sujetaba la de Scott quié ya se hallaba sentado a un costado de la cama- Nicolas- dijo en un murmullo- y Stephan- Verena sonreía apretando con más fuerza la mano que tenía entrelazada con la del ojiverde.

Él no pudo hacer más que sonreír de igual manera y envolver a la rubia entre sus brazos a la vez que observaba a sus hijos dormir profundamente en el regazo de su madre, y no pudo evitar pensar en lo afortunado que era.


End file.
